Whatever Happens
by bondageluvr
Summary: Soubi 22 and Ritsuka's 14 bond is getting weaker and weaker... Or was there no bond at all? Soubi tells Ritsuka the devastating news - their bond has to be confirmed... Physically. Will Ritsuka make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Whatever Happens... I Will Love You **__by Daphne~Angel~_

_**Author's Notes: **__So I decided to make another story. Yep, I still haven't finished my Ouran Host Club one on the twins, but I fell in love with 'Loveless' the second I started watching it, so please don't hate me :)_

_This won't be too long - a three-shot maybe)_

Ritsuka was walking home from school, having just escaped Soubi by the gate ('escaped' was much too poised for what he did: threw another 'Soubi-I-told-you-I-don't-want-to-see-you' tantrum and went off in a huff, leaving his confused Fighter behind).

It was almost winter, and tiny snowflakes danced in the air, reminding him of the many winters he'd spent with Seimei and their Mom, taking long strolls around the park, building huge snowmen and watching fireworks.

This year, just like the past few, there was no one who'd do it with him. Mom was still going crazy over the old Ritsuka, Yuiko was fun, but she wasn't that close to him, and Soubi... Well, it wouldn't be fair - Soubi had to do stuff upon his order and Ritsuka figured no one should be forced to do something so personal. Let Soubi be.

Ritsuka spent many nights pondering over their relationship. He was 14 now, and Soubi - 23. He had grown taller, but still not as tall as Soubi, he was a head shorter than his Fighter.

But their relationship... The gap between them seemed to widen with every month. Sure, Soubi still came to see him by the school, and they still made memories like two years ago, but... It seemed like the so-called 'bond' they had was slowly dissolving into nothing.

***

"_Ritsuka!_

_My friends called me and we decided to go out for the night. I prepared everything you liked. Don't stay up late, my Ritsuka!_

_Mom."_

Ritsuka sighed as he folded the piece of paper and threw it into the rubbish bin. Of course, he was happy the his mother finally went outside to have fun, but he was still worried about her.

He opened the fridge and found tonight's dinner in a huge plastic container. He took it out and but it into the microwave to heat up. Looks like tonight's gonna be spent online again...

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He made his way to the front door, threw it open, ready to scream at whoever came by -

"Ritsuka."

Soubi. No, scratch that. A troubled-looking Soubi. That was a start.

"Well, come in, don't stand on the porch."

Soubi nodded and walked inside, taking off his shoes and jacket.

Ritsuka went to the kitchen and his Fighter followed him, still wordlessly.

"What brings you here?" Asked Ritsuka, not wanting to spend another evening in silence (as they usually did).

"You."

"Oh."

"Ritsuka, I need to talk about something very important with you." Soubi said gravely, his eyes down on the floor.

_Now what?_

"Okay, let's go sit on the couch, discuss whatever you want to pester me about." Ritsuka shrugged and led the way to the small living room.

They sat down on either end of the couch, as if not only trying not to touch, but to avoid breathing the same air as each other.

"So what is it?" Ritsuka asked cooly, not bothering to look at Soubi.

"Ritsuka... There's no easy way of saying this." Soubi sighed. "Did you notice that our bond had weakened over the past few months?"

"Yes, and..."

"And... And the time has come for you to get your own Fighter."

Ritsuka's eyes snapped up to look into Soubi's, which were clouded over with hurt.

"W-what do you mean? You're my Fighter."

"Ritsuka, I'm Beloved's Fighter. Your name is Loveless." Soubi said curtly.

"What does it matter?! You've fought for me before, right? Why is this happening?!"

"We're not sharing a name, thus we can't be together. Our bond is getting weaker and weaker and one day it will just disappear..."

"But Soubi! I don't want anybody else! I... Is there anything we can do?" Ritsuka asked, trying to steady himself. _I can't believe I nearly said it to him..._

"There is one option." Soubi closed his eyes, taking a breath. "But you're not going to like it."

"What is it? What can I do?"

"We need to strengthen our bond physically."

Stop.

"You-you mean..."

"I mean I would have to take your ears."

"M-my ears? But I... I'm not ready for this... I-I'm only 14... What would the others think? I..." Ritsuka started shaking visibly. "I... I can't..."

"That's what I thought. Well, if you don't want it, there's nothing I can do. So," Soubi stood up. "Goodbye, Ritsuka, I hope you find a proper fighter for yourself."

Soubi made to go out of the door, when a fierce flying ball of warmth knocked into him and an arm snaked around his waist from behind.

"Don't ever say things like these. Please..."

Soubi turned around to find Ritsuka, shaking and sobbing and clinging to him. He reached down to hug Ritsuka back.

"Ritsuka... Shh... Please don't cry... It's all right... You will get someone more worthy of you and you'll forget all about me and -,"

"I'll do it."

"What?" That brought Soubi short. He grabbed Ritsuka by the shoulders and shook him. "What did you say?!"

"I said I'll do it!" Ritsuka yelled. He looked up into Soubi's eyes and felt his lip tremble. "I don't want anyone else... Please, Soubi... I _need _you..."

_**Author's Notes: **__Everybody who reviews gets a Ritsuka-shaped cookie)))_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whatever Happens... I Will Cherish You **__by Daphne ~Angel~_

_**Author's Notes: **__So here's the second part... The one you've all been waiting for ;)_

"Ritsuka... Are you sure?" Soubi asked still holding Ritsuka by the shoulders and gazing into the neko's eyes.

"Yes, Soubi... I... I admit this is much sooner then I thought and I'm... I'm _scared, _Soubi..." Ritsuka whimpered, freeing his arms from Soubi's grip so that he could wrap them around the older man. Soubi exhaled in surprise, but hugged Ritsuka back.

"Ritsuka... If you're sure... I'll try to be gentle." Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's ear, kissing the top of his head, just between his cat ears. _The ears that you will take from him..._

He shuddered at the thought.

"Soubi, Mom's gonna be home in a few hours... Is a few hours enough?" Ritsuka looked up.

Soubi laughed:

"Depends on whether you like it or not."

Ritsuka managed a small smile and pulled away from Soubi, grabbing his hand.

"Then let's go." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Before Soubi could protest, he was being dragged up the stairs to Ritsuka's bedroom. The door flew open and Ritsuka pulled Soubi towards his bed.

"Ritsuka... Ritsuka... Slow down... It's okay..." Soubi said soothingly, stopping his Sacrifice. Ritsuka turned around.

Soubi nearly did a double take. Ritsuka was in tears, confused, hurt but strangely enough, a determined expression was on his face. Soubi embraced him softly once again and lifted his chin up with a finger to look into the neko's face.

Ritsuka's lip trembled a little and his eyes were red, but he was still the most beautiful thing on Earth. Soubi bent down and placed a single, chaste kiss onto his lips. Ritsuka hesitantly answered by kissing Soubi a little deeper. The Fighter could feel he was dead scared, but he knew they were both more afraid of loosing each other than anything else.

Ritsuka pulled away from the kiss and went to his bed. He lay down flat on his back, his arms raised above his head and stared motionlessly at Soubi. He was shaking like a leaf, but now he didn't know from what: angst or anticipation that pooled in the very bottom of his stomach.

"Ritsuka..." _My God... How can he do this to me? Why does he look so beautiful?... Ritsuka, on the bed, waiting for me... _Soubi's brain couldn't process anything.

He made a step towards the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching out and stroking his Sacrifice's face.

"Ritsuka..."

"Just be careful." Ritsuka replied in a hushed whisper, calming down a little.

Soubi nodded.

"_Sukidayo, Ritsuka..."_

And he bent down and kissed him on the mouth. Ritsuka's nerves were trashed to bits, but that didn't stop his from tugging Soubi down onto him and hugging him closer while the Fighter's lips devoured his own. Ritsuka's eyes fluttered close, so he could just hear, touch, feel...

He felt something wet against his bottom lip and instantly parted his lips slightly, letting Soubi's tongue play along with his. He was already panting, short of breath, but the kiss was something they've never had before - Ritsuka always drew back if it became too intimate. But now... _Now the intimacy of a kiss doesn't matter... You'll still be going all the way..._

Soubi pulled back a little, allowing both himself and Ritsuka to breathe. What he saw when he opened his eyes made him want to go back to kissing his Sacrifice. Ritsuka was red-faced, breathing small, rapid breaths, his usually pouty lips now swollen even more, his hair fanning out around his head like a jet-black halo...

"_Soubi..._"

That was it for his reserve. Lips crashed onto lips once again. It wasn't beautiful - it was clawing, red-hot passion: teeth bumping, tongues lashing, lips that just couldn't be pulled away from the others'...

Ritsuka gasped as he felt Soubi's lips travel south - onto his cheeks, his chin and then, finally, his neck. He had never felt anything like this - as Soubi sucked on the sensitive skin he just couldn't control himself - it felt too good. He found himself tugging Soubi's shirt off, getting it tangled in Soubi's long hair, nearly ripping it apart when a stitch hooked itself into one of Soubi's butterfly earrings.

_Ears. Bingo._

Ritsuka gently pulled Soubi's face up a little and then, smiling deviously, bit his Fighter's ear.

Soubi nearly screamed with delight - Ritsuka's small teeth nibbling on his earlobe, his tongue creeping inside, his hot breath sending shivers down the older man's spine...

"Ritsuka..."

The Sacrifice pulled back, reluctant to let go of Soubi's ear - it felt wonderful to make Soubi more riled up, to make him beg for it... They lay panting into each other's faces, not able to catch their breaths.

"Ritsuka..."

"What?"

"It doesn't... Seem fare... Me being with- without a shirt and you... dressed..." Soubi breathed out.

In one fluid motion Ritsuka's shirt was on the floor, joining Soubi's.

"Does this seem fair?" Ritsuka asked coyly, biting Soubi's lip hard and pulling back.

"No."

One syllable uttered and then... Ritsuka's world exploded as Soubi's teeth closed around one of his aching nipples.

Soubi let himself play with the pert peak, sucking on it, biting it, licking it, kissing it...

"Soubi... Please... No more... Please..." Ritsuka gasped out, pressing gently onto the top of Soubi's head to guide him downwards. Soubi complied, kissing down his chest and heading downstairs. Ritsuka moaned as the Fighter's tongue slid into his bellybutton momentarily and then continued its journey down.

Soubi reached for the belt buckle and looked up at Ritsuka for approval. Ritsuka hesitated for just a millisecond and then his jeans were on the floor. Soubi pulled himself up again to catch Ritsuka's lips into another scorching kiss. Then -

"Argh!"

_That bastard... More, more, more..._

He ground down. He effing ground down. That was more than Ritsuka could take, feeling their groins meet. He reached down...

"Soubi, take your pants off... Take them off..."

Soubi struggled with the zip like he'd never undressed before. But now, on this bed, with his little neko underneath him gasping for release, his thoughts turned into mush.

Finally. The offensive pants were off and the two of them were left in only their underwear.

_Now or never..._

Ritsuka tensed up instantly as he felt Soubi's hand cup his member. He closed his eyes, steadying himself.

"Ritsuka... I need you to allow me to do this... We can still stop..." Soubi whispered into his ear, not letting go of his erection.

Ritsuka gulped. Soubi was about to pull back when -

"You _baka._ You think you can give me a hard-on like this and then just leave? No way. You're fixing it." Ritsuka hissed, biting Soubi's ear once again.

Soubi's laugh sent shivers up and down his body and he closed his eyes, nodding. Soubi slid down, covering his body in butterfly kisses and then... His boxer briefs were off and Soubi... Soubi was working miracles...

Ritsuka was seeing white. The only coherent thought was _Soubi, on me, blowing me... Oh God..._

Soubi's lips and hands danced over his body, driving him crazy, pushing him towards the edge...

"Wait." He stopped his Fighter, pulling him back up. Confusion was written all over Soubi's face. "I... I want to... I want to come together with you, Soubi..."

Soubi's lips parted in surprise but he nodded and placed a soft kiss onto Ritsuka's lips. This one wasn't bruising like all the other ones, it was a promise and gratitude to his Sacrifice for trusting him like that.

Soubi ended the kiss and looked into Ritsuka's eyes, cupping his chin. Ritsuka smiled a little:

"I guess now's the time to say it. Soubi, _sukidayo_."

Soubi let out something in between a squeak and a whimper and put one of his hands over his mouth, shaking his head, a tear making its was down his cheek.

Ritsuka touched Soubi's cheek hesitantly:

"Did I... Did I say something wrong? Soubi, I'm sorry if - "

"No." Soubi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, still trying to get himself together. "Ritsuka..." He entwined their fingers together. "You don't know how much happiness these words make me feel. I love you, too."

They smiled at each other and kissed chastely again.

"So... You still want to go... all the way?" Soubi asked, kissing Ritsuka's cheek.

Ritsuka nodded, still smiling. Soubi felt his heart beat against his ribs violently.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I know."

Soubi's underwear was thrown onto the floor. He gently spread his soon-to-be-lover's legs. Ritsuka suddenly felt very shy and exposed, with Soubi seeing him like this.

Soubi, seeing Ritsuka's blush, whispered:

"You are beautiful, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka relaxed a little, knowing he could trust Soubi with anything. He watched as Soubi put his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, covering them with saliva.

"I don't have anything, so it will burn a little..."

Ritsuka nodded. He inhaled sharply when he felt wet fingers pushing into his entrance.

"Ritsuka... Have you been... practicing?" Soubi asked, surprised.

"I... Experimenting. In the shower..." Ritsuka whispered back, sheepish. "Thinking of you..."

"Thank you, Ritsuka..."

Fingers began sliding in and out slightly, making it burn just a little. But Ritsuka kept silent, knowing that the pleasure was soon to come. Two fingers... Three... Four...

"You're ready."

He drew a breath and nodded. Soubi lifted his legs onto his shoulders and licked his fingers once again to bring them to his shaft and to coat it with slippery spit.

He positioned himself at the entrance. He then bent down to kiss Ritsuka, who was trembling again.

"This will hurt. I'm not saying it won't. Are you ready for this?"

He felt Ritsuka nod.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"Sukidayo, Soubi."

And he began pushing in. He kissed Ritsuka to muffle his scream of pain, feeling tears streak down his lover's face. He kissed them away, feeling horrible for making Ritsuka feel this much pain.

Finally he was fully in. A flash of light and Ritsuka's neko ears and tail were gone.

"Ritsuka... Are you all right?"

Ritsuka's eyes were shut tightly and he was still crying. Nevertheless, he nodded. Soubi caught his lips into a soft kiss, making him relax a little bit more.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka..."

He started moving in and out again. Ritsuka was still in tears, feeling the burn. Slowly, it subsided and -

"OH MY GOD!"

Soubi hit something way deep inside him. Something that made him feel so much pleasure, he could hardly breathe.

And he kept hitting it again and again and again. Soon Ritsuka began moaning and screaming with pleasure, the sounds mixing with Soubi's own groans and moans. He felt he couldn't last anymore -

"Ritsuka, together now..."

Ritsuka nodded and reached up to kiss his Fighter when it hit. They drank in each other's screams of pleasure, shuddering and sweating... Right now they were alone in the whole world, nothing mattered but them... It never seemed to end.

But it did.

Next thing he knew, he was lying on his side with Soubi behind him, still inside him, his arm around Ritsuka.

Their fingers entwined and Ritsuka turned his head to look into Soubi's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Another kiss. Then a small stab of pain that made him pull back. He looked at Soubi's neck.

"Seimei's name... It's gone..."

Soubi nodded, smiling softy. He turned over their entwined hands. There, on both their wrists was an inscription.

_Loveless._

Tears of joy. Of love... Heaven...

"RITSUKA! I'M HOME!"

_Crap._

They flew off the bed, scrambling around for their clothes.

"Soubi, the ears... Oh my God... She'll see!" Ritsuka hissed desperately.

"It's okay. I'll be with you all the way." Soubi hugged his lover and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I think you already have." Whispered Ritsuka coyly. Soubi chuckled. _Since when does he make me blush?_

Ritsuka nodded and opened the door to his room.

"Downstairs?"

"Downstairs."

"I love you."

_**Author's Notes: **__That's it for chapter 2. Mindless corny smutt) Please review, this is my first attempt at writing a proper sex scene. Luv ya)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Whatever happens, I'll understand you...

_**Author's Notes:**__ I think this will be the last chappie. I might write an epilogue... Or maybe even a sequel *wriggles eyebrows teasingly* Anyhoo, enjoy =)_

"Ritsuka? Are you in there?!" Came the voice from the bottom of the staircase. Ritsuka gulped. How do you explain your mother you've lost your ears with a 23-year-old?

Soubi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, I'm with you." He said, kissing the top of Ritsuka's head, and then pushed him gently towards the door.

Taking a shuddering breath, Ritsuka yelled: "Yes!" and he heard his Mom make her way up the stairs agonizingly slowly.

His Mother flounced in, definitely tipsy and stopped short when she saw Soubi.

"Oh, Ritsuka, I didn't realize we had a guest."

"Um, yeah..." Ritsuka stood between his Mom and Soubi, wringing his hands nervously. "Mom, this is Agatsuma Soubi. Soubi, this is my Mother. And Soubi..."

He exhaled, glancing at Soubi desperately for help.

"Your son and I are in love."

_Ah, ever so subtle..._

_You know me._

_Wait! You heard what I just thought?!_

_We're connected now. I don't think it's the time for it... _

"I-in love? You and Ri-Ritsuka?" His mother stammered, looking from one to another. Ritsuka nodded slowly, discreetly placing his hand into Soubi's.

"Your ears."

_Oh my God._

"Ritsuka, where the hell are your ears?!" she shouted, her eyes wide, already scanning the room for something she could throw at her son.

"I... I lost them." Ritsuka answered,

"What?!"

***

"Soubi... Soubi... No... School..."

Ritsuka tried to push the Fighter off him, not really wanting to let go himself. Although he did have Soubi just for himself for the whole night... He blushed at the memory of what they had done. And how they had been almost caught by his Mother. Whatever happened was not better than getting caught. She had thrown them both out, screaming after seeing Ritsuka's earless coif.

Now all was well, though. They were cozily lying in Soubi's tiny bed, which was so small they had to be _very _close not to fall off it. It didn't help that currently Soubi was trying to continue the night's happenings.

"Soubi... Have to... Get up..." Ritsuka moaned, pulling softly at the man's hair, trying to pry his mouth away from his neck halfheartedly.

"Can't you _kiss _miss it? _kiss _I want you _kiss _all for myself..."

Ritsuka nearly gave up there and then. Feeling hot lips on his skin was more than satisfactory, but along with Soubi's velvety voice that always got him what he wanted...

"Soubi... I really have to go to school... Test..."

Soubi pulled away from Ritsuka reluctantly and pushed himself up a little bit so that they were looking straight into each other's faces. He raised a hand and touched it to Ritsuka's cheek tenderly, smiling a little.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, knowing full well that his voice turned Ritsuka into a hot mess.

His Sacrifice's face heated up and he lowered his gaze.

"Soubi... I'm a boy. Boys are handsome, not beautiful." He answered stubbornly, although secretly he loved being complimented (even if in such a corny manner) by Soubi.

"Oh, Ritsuka, believe me," Soubi pressed their flushed bodies closer. "I know full well you're a boy."

Ritsuka yelped when he felt Soubi's hand on his groin.

"Soubi... No more... I need to get up."

Soubi sighed and lowered his head onto the pillow. Ritsuka hopped out of bed and quickly started gathering his things. Luckily he was able to get the books for the next day of school out of the apartment while his Mom was having a fit, but he would have to sneak back to get the rest of his stuff.

That brought him up short.

"Soubi..."

"Hm?" Came the reply from under the covers. Soubi propped himself onto his elbows and turned to smile at Ritsuka. _My Ritsuka..._

"Does... Does this mean we're living together?" He asked in a small voice, averting his gaze.

Soubi's smile widened so much you could power an entire city with it.

"If you wanted to, I would be happy."

Ritsuka looked at him hopefully from under his bangs.

"Then I do."

"Ritsuka..." In one swift motion Soubi was out of bed and hugging Ritsuka tightly, his face buried in the Sacrifice's hair. He kissed the top of Ritsuka's head, right where the neko ears used to be, inhaling his scent.

"Soubi, I'm scared." Came Ritsuka's muffled voice.

"Why?"

"What will the others say when they see that I'm... You know, an adult?" Ritsuka felt himself blush at that.

"They will say you look cute earless." Chuckled Soubi.

"Soubi, I'm serious."

"Ritsuka, I honestly don't know." Soubi pulled back a little, only to find that Ritsuka was once again staring at the floor.

He brought the teen's chin up with a finger and gazed into his violet eyes.

"But I'm with you every step of the way, don't forget that, all right?"

Ritsuka nodded happily and pressed his lips to Soubi's. Soubi smiled into the kiss, happy that it was Ritsuka who initiated the contact. He hardly ever did that before, but now...

_You can hardly keep your hands off me, Rit-chan..._

_Oh shut up. And stop calling me Rit-chan. I might pull back. _

_You won't._

_Oh crap... Are you able to hear everything I think? _

_Yes. You can block me, of course, but not for long..._

_Just great. I can't think with me in my head, how am I supposed to do anything with you saying perverse things in my mind?..._

_At least I'll keep you busy during boring lessons..._

_Whatever. Less talking, more moaning, Sou-chan..._

_Sou-chan? _

_Just something I'm trying out... _

***

Thanks to Soubi, Ritsuka was late. Like, _really _late. So, he was the last one to enter the classroom, the lesson had already begun. He burst into the classroom, panting.

In a split second all eyes where on him, no, scratch that, on his _earless _head.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei. May I?" Ritsuka asked politely, trying to ignore the stares.

"Um... Sure, Aoyagi-san. Take your seat." Shimonome-sensei whispered, horrified. More at her own 26-year-old head with ears still present than at Ritsuka's 14-year-old earless one.

Step. Step. Step.

Ritsuka plopped down onto his chair and took his books out from his bag, his heart thudding in his chest.

_And here I thought you didn't care what others said... _

_Shut it, Soubi. _

_I think it went kind of well, don't you?_

_Ha. Ha. You won't be the one who has to face all the questions. Maybe I really should give them all the dirty details? _

_Ritsuka._

_Kidding. Or am I?... _

***

"Ritsuka-kuuun!"

_Here we go._

"Ne, Ritsuka-kun, did you have a good day yesterday?" Yuiko asked teasingly, staring at the top of his head openly, Yayoi just a few inches behind her.

"Um, yes. Sure."

"Oh, we sure can see that."

"If you can, then why did you ask?" Snapped Ritsuka.

"Oh... Um, we wanted to ask you... Did it hurt?" Yayoi took over, seeing tears forming in Yuiko's eyes.

Ritsuka stopped short.

"No." He said quietly and looked up at Yuiko, who was still freakishly taller then anybody else in the class. "It was amazing." He took a few steps towards the door and then turned back, grinning. "You two should try it sometime."

_**Author's Notes: **__So this is it. This chapter has been ready for a crapload of time, I just wanted to add something else. My muse died, screaming, so I decided to give up torturing my computer and just post the damn chapter._

_There will be an epilogue, though._

_Merry Christmas_

_and check out my other fics._

_Daphne_

_xoxoxo_


End file.
